Boyfriend for Rent
by Higuma Otoshi
Summary: After Marui broke her heart, Eri wouldn't be satisfied until she got her revenge. What will happen if Niou come to rescue and pretend as her boyfriend? Will Eri's plan of revenge succeed? Or will she end up loving the trickster? NiouXOC -COMPLETE-
1. Deal? Or No Deal?

**Author's Note: **Yay! After watching Rikkaimyu for a while, the Trickster definitely capture my heart! So I decided to make this fanfic using my OC in one of my POT story entitled **Honey,Honey**.

Since this is a side story, I suggest you to read **Honey, Honey** so that you could appreciate this better. (view my profile under my stories)

Anyway, if you are lazy enough you could start reading this story now since this is on a different perspective. Enjoy and please **REVIEW XD**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO KONOMI TAKESHI.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Deal or No Deal**

"Now tell me, what really happened?" the silver haired guy asked as he watched Masaharu Eri sit on her chair with blank stares.

Masaharu Eri, Rikkaidai's Student Council President, is now facing the biggest dilemma of her life. She might look so strong at the outside being hailed as Rikkaidai's Little Miss Perfect but, whenever everyone is not around she's still a girl that needs to be loved and comforted. Due to her outstanding accomplishments as the school's number 1 student, nobody dares to court her, well except for our self proclaimed tensai named Marui Bunta. Actually, the Sugar Freak Monster did not court her. It all happened that Eri likes Marui and Marui likes Eri… uhmm…well, secretly.

So here's the conflict now. One dazzling afternoon, Eri finds her Sugar Freak with a girl under Rikkaidai's old tree. She tries to hide herself and eavesdrop on the conversation of the two. Marui seems to be so relaxed as he listened to the confessing girl. Afterwards, the girl asked the red hair boy on what type of girl he likes.

"_I like the girl who is not afraid to express herself. I like the girl who is responsible enough for the words that she said. I like a kawaii girl who is willing to do anything for me. Someone who could prepare me a bento and give me sweets." Marui replied then he messed the girl's hair lightly. "Who would not like a girl named Masa-chan?"_

"So that's it. You've heard him say that he likes Masataka-san.", Niou concluded and leaned on Eri's table.

Eri looked up at Niou and nodded. "I hate him Niou! Why did he choose that Masataka-san?"

"Because Masataka-san is the most popular girl when it comes to beauty in the whole Rikkaidai. You know, it's a very rare opportunity for Marui," the trickster replied tactlessly.

"I don't care if that Masataka-san is Rikkaidai's Most Popular!" Eri shouted as she rises from her sit and stomped her table. "I'm still Rikkaidai's Little Miss Perfect!"

Niou almost jumped in shock of Eri reaction since he is leaning at the table. "Geez kaichou, relax… your whining can not change anything. Your actions doesn't suit you, come on it's only Marui."

"I really hate that Sugar Freak! Who does he think he is? Hmmp…", the girl scorn and then change her mood again. "But.. arrgg…. I'm so careless to let the whole Rikkaidai knows my sentiments."

The trickster comes closer to Eri and pokes the girl's forehead. "You surely are careless kaichou, who would think that you will broadcast your conversation with Marui using the P.A. system? Good thing that you didn't mention his name."

"But it was only an accident that I forget to switch off the P.A. System after I give the suspension of class announcement," the girl said as she pulled Niou's necktie closer to her. "Tell me Niou, what should I do?"

On the other hand, the silver haired boy submissively bends over as the girl pulled his necktie. Niou's grin grew wide and runs his hand on Eri's long hair, "Kaichou is so kawaii when she is closer."

Suddenly, the door opened and an astonished Yagyuu freezes on what he saw. On where he stand, the scene is so awkward. It looks like Eri is kissing Niou while pulling his necktie and Niou is caressing her in return.

"Stop it!" the girl shouted as she pulled Niou away. "You pervert sea urchin!"

The trickster regains his posture and fixes his clothes, "I'm not pervert. You're the one who started it."

Eri is supposed to talk back when she noticed the presence of the so-called gentleman named Yagyuu Hiroshi. The gentleman looks so pale and oblivious.

"Do you want to tell me something, Yagyuu?", the kaichou asked in her authoritative voice.

The gentleman couldn't gasp for words, "I… I wanted to say that Public Display of Affection is prohibited in school… so…sorry to disturb the two of you…" Yagyu said as he close the door of the Student Council Office and walked away stiffly.

Eri is so puzzled of the gentleman's reaction while Niou burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked the trickster but what she receive is only pure laughter. "How imprudent!"

"Ka…kaichou… did you see Yagyuu's horrible reaction? It's priceless!", Niou said.

As expected, the trickster has pulled a prank but this time he makes Eri as his accomplice without the girl knowing it.

"I don't get it Niou, so could you explain it to me," Eri demanded.

The trickster locked the door of the office and lie down on the sofa nearby Eri's table. "You're really slow, kaichou. Tsk, tsk, tsk…"

The girl raised her brow and walked near the half-opened window facing the tennis court, "Ne Niou, what should I do to take my revenge on Sugar Freak?"

"Hmm… revenge for what? Technically speaking, Marui doesn't do anything bad to you." he replied with an eye closed.

"But he cheated on me!", Eri's temper is starting to rise.

Niou groaned and place crossed his hands behind his head, "He never cheated on you because he is not your boyfriend. Both of you may have mutual understanding but it doesn't mean that you have the right over him."

The girl clenched her fists and bit her lips, "I know that… but I will never forgive him. I do not share what is supposed to be mine."

"You know kaichou, you're becoming possessive of Marui. If he wanted that Masataka-san as a girlfriend, then find yourself a boyfriend. In that way, you're quits. If he really likes you, he will leave that Masataka-san.", the trickster advised.

Eri's face enlightened, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Oh sure, I still remember how he grab me by my collar when I told him that I almost kiss you on the library. Remember the time that I copy him? You almost fell on my prank that I'm the real Marui. Damn! He's very jealous that time even though he will not admit that he likes you," Niou said.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "Don't ever remind me of your mishap if you want to live any longer."

"Puri~", the trickster grinned. "So what do you think of my brilliant plan?"

"It will only taint my reputation as Rikkaidai's kaichou. And I do not see any guy who will have the guts to pretend as my boyfriend," Eri replied.

Niou get up from the sofa and walked behind Eri, "I could pretend if you want," he whispered.

"What?", the girl leaped in surprised.

"You hear me, I could pretend as your lover," the trickster retorted in a serious tone.

Eri smirks, "Is this a prank or what?"

"I'm serious of this. As you can see, students are now so curious on who's that guy you are conversing with at the P.A. room. How will you answer the whole school if they will ask you about that mysterious lover of yours?" the silver hair asked.

"Well, uhmm…," she replied.

"Think about it," Niou said and walked at the door and unlock it.

"Wait!" Eri stopped Niou from going away. "If I rent you as my boyfriend, how much is your fee?"

The trickster squirm, "I'm not asking for any money in return."

"Then what do you like me to do to repay you?" Eri asked.

"Just act as my real girlfriend," he replied.

"Is that all?", the girl asked again.

"Why? Do you want more than that?"

Eri shook her head, "No! Of course that will be enough!"

"Then it's the only compensation that I'm asking from you." Niou replied.

"You surely have a lot of time to fool around. So what will be our first plan?" the girl commented.

The silver hair's grin grew wider, "After the Nationals, we will make ourpublic announcement that we are officially dating."

"But that is so ridiculous! Geni-kun will definitely tarundoru your life in the tennis club!" Eri objected while blushing.

"Ridiculous? Oh, how could I forget about your intimidating cousin? Don't worry about that Sanada, I'm not scared of him," Niou said.

"Do you think our plan will really work?" the girl asked with a worried face.

"Trust me. I'm sure Marui will die in jealousy. Things are going to be interesting starting from now," Niou said and take a deep breath.

"Whatever you said."

Niou faced Eri before he totally opened the door. "So kaichou, is it a Deal? Or no Deal?"

"DEAL!", the girl valiantly replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how's the first chapter? I need your comments and suggestions to make this more interesting.

You could actually find Masaharu Eri's picture on the list of my OCs on MY PROFILE. Just click the link after her name.


	2. Welcome to My World

**Author's Note:** I never knew that writing a side story will be this fun.

If you are reading both of the stories, I suggest you to read Honey, Honey (Chapter 17: The Sweetest Thing) before reading this one. Enjoy! **XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to My World**

The Nationals is over and Rikkaidai lost to Seigaku. At the tennis courts, those who lost their matches during the finals line up ready to face the consequence of breaking the rules of the kings. Eri watched the scenario from afar since she doesn't like to see how Sanada will end up punishing the defeated tennis regulars.

"Tarundoru! Loosing is unacceptable!" Sanada yelled and faced their buchou.

"Do it…Sanada," Yukimura said and closed his eyes waiting for the slap coming from the Emperor.

"Yukimura…" Sanada said in a lowered voice.

How can he slap their buchou? He's the most beautiful of all and hurting him is a considered as a mortal sin.

"Do it now! Sanada!" Yukimura scolded when suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his cheek and taste something salty on his mouth, well definitely his own blood.

Niou, Marui and Jackal gulped. If Sanada could bitch slap Yukimura; what more could he do to them? Sanada approached the remaining three and one by one they receive a handful slap.

"Baka!" Eri grumbled and then she left the place where she watched the dramatic scene.

A week has passed and the third years are scheduled to go on a Bee Farm for a three-day field trip. The night before the trip, an unexpected visitor came to her house.

"Yagyuu?" she asked.

"Puri~"

If only Eri could drag the pretending boy away from her house, she already do it. Eri's parents are not so friendly when it comes to the people that visit her especially for boys. The only exemptions are Sanada and Yagyuu. Sanada because he is Eri's relative and Yagyuu because her parents knows that he is Eri's colleague at the Student Council. But now, there is this Trickster copying Yagyuu and fooling around her house.

"I'm sorry Yagyuu, I forget to give back the book that I borrowed from you," Eri make an alibi and run towards her room to get any kind of book.

When she returned, she immediately handed the book to the Trickster and pushed him away from the living room.

"What are you doing here, Niou?" she whispered while still pushing the boy from behind.

"You're pushing me too much kaichou, your father is looking at us," he replied.

Eri immediately stop pushing the trickster and started to act normally. "Now, tell me what are you up too? And what is with that box of takuyaki that my mother is holding?"

"Oh, that one? It's a bribe for her. I've heard that your mother is so cruel and she disapproves every guy that comes closer to you," the trickster replied.

"You surely knows how to do your prank! Setting that aside, tell me, why did you come here?" Eri asked as they reach the gate of her house.

The trickster removes his disguise, "We will execute our plan tomorrow at the field trip. I'm sure that the students will bring up the issue about your P.A. love affair so we will take that opportunity as our first move."

"What will you do?" the girl asked.

"Just trust me, I have my ways," Niou replied.

"You surely is an idiot! Is that all that you came here for?" Eri commented. "You could have sent me a SMS."

The silver haired boy shrugged, "Nah, if I send you SMS I might go further. I'm pretty sure that you do not like to receive messages of confessions from me."

"How pervert! You really are a hustler when it comes to playing with girls," Eri said.

"Puri~" Niou grinned.

"Now, go home already!" the girl commanded while pointing to the dark street.

The trickster obeys Eri's command and walked away, "See you tomorrow, Eri-chan."

"Eri-chan?" the girl exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that starting tomorrow, I will address you like that," the trickster said and wave his hand as he leave.

"How imprudent!" Eri said under her breath.

At the Bee Farm, Eri gave her instruction on the group. Obviously, she is their kaichou, the one that their teachers allowed to help them communicate with the students. Eri explained to the students their schedule as well as their house rules. She explained that anyone who will be caught together during the curfew hours will be punished.

"Hey kaichou, what if you do not see a girl and a boy together but you hear them having a cheesy conversation over the P.A. system, what will be the punishment?" a student indirectly attacked Eri.

The girl raised her brow, "Are you referring to me?"

"I'm not telling it's you. You're so defensive kaichou," the student replied.

Niou's prediction is true and Eri only rely on the silver haired plan though she is quite worried that it will not turn out good. The trickster step forward and face the murmuring crowd.

"Why? Is there something wrong if we broadcast our love quarrel in the whole school?"

"Ni..Niou…"

Confusion is seen at Marui's eyes after hearing his teammate's revelation. Then, Masataka whispered something to him. The trickster is enjoying the show since he has fooled the students. Eri is really a good accomplice.

After executing his first plan, he could observe angst in Marui's eyes as the gummyboy comes closer to them. Upon seeing that, Niou carried Eri's luggage and told the girl that he will accompany her at the girl's hostel. While walking away, he couldn't help himself but to give a genuine grin.

"Ne Marui-kun, could you help me with this?" Masataka asked while pointing to her three big baggages.

Eri hear Masataka's request and she frowned.

"Don't look back, kaichou," Niou told the frustrated girl and they continue walking away.

When they reached the girl's hostel, the annoyance on Eri's face is still there. The trickster mess the girl's hair lightly and poke her forehead.

"Cheer up kaichou. We have lot of things to do this evening. Don't get so affected by that girl's lovey dovey moments with Marui," Niou reminded Eri. "I'll fetch you later for dinner."

When Niou arrives at the boy's hostel, he learned that he is in the same room with Marui. He finds the red hair almost finished on arranging clothes in the closet. He opens his bag and also started to arrange his belongings. It looks like that their three-day field trip will gonna be interesting.

"Did he confront you?" Eri asked.

"Yes, he did. Actually kaichou, it's only a misunderstanding. He told me that the Masa-chan he mentioned during Masataka's confession is no other YOU," Niou replied.

Eri's eyes widened and confusion started to overtake her, "But if it's ME then why is that Masataka-san so clingy to him?"

"Well… because he's so captivated by her beauty. He's so confused right now, I know he likes you but he also likes her," the silver hair boy replied.

"Are boys really like that? You are not satisfied with only one, you always search for another," the girl commented.

Niou place his hands on his pocket and lean on the wall, "I'm returning your question, kaichou."

"A girl should remain loyal to the one she likes. It's so imprudent to seek for another romance if she still holds a feeling of affection on her first love," Eri replied.

"I see," the trickster grunted. "Let's go out for a dinner, I'll treat you for tonight."

As they reached the restaurant, they saw Marui with Masataka waiting for their food to be served. Marui avoided looking at the two new comers but Niou greeted and told him if he and Eri could share Marui's table. The red hair doesn't answer but Masataka allowed.

"Take a look at the menu, Eri-chan," the trickster said and handed the menu to Eri.

"Thanks," Eri replied.

After they order their food, Masataka happily tell a story regarding her part time modeling career. Niou pretend to listen to Masataka though he noticed the annoyance in Eri's face. Well, for Marui… he's not paying any attention at all. Afterwards, the foods are served and the four of them started eating.

"I think you should try this," Niou said and place a piece of grilled meat at Eri's plate.

Marui twitched his brow and start torturing the vegetable salad on his plate. He hates vegetables but it is what Masataka ordered for him since it's a treat.

"Do you want more, Eri-chan?" Niou asked Eri after he noticed that the girl eats the grilled meat.

"Yes," the girl replied and waited after the trickster placed 2 more pieces of the grilled meat on her plate. "I think you should also try this tempura."

"Ok," Niou said while Eri placed a shrimp on his place using her own chopsticks.

"That's enough!" Marui slammed his hand on the table and get up from his sit.

"Ne Marui-kun, where are you going?" Masataka asked.

"To the place without flirting lovers," he replied while glaring and walked away.

"Puri~"

Masataka followed him leaving Eri and Niou at the table. The two looked at each other and smirk.

"It worked, Niou," Eri said happily.

"I told you he'll die in jealousy in no time, it's only the beginning," Niou replied grinning.

They enjoy the dinner so much because of the success of their plan. On their way going back to the hostels, Eri started a conversation with Niou.

"Ne Niou, did your teammates confront you regarding us?" the girl asked uneasy.

Niou looked at Eri, "Hmm? Why should they ask me?"

"Nothing," Eri asked still worried.

"Don't worry about them, those guys can easily be fooled," Niou chuckled.

"So you're enjoying this play, am I right?" Eri narrowed her eyes.

"Who would not enjoy seeing Sanada's piercing glare? If only he can kill using those sharp eyes, he already slashed me into pieces," the silver haired boy replied. "You don't have to worry too much because I'm not going to harm you or even your reputation. Just stay who you are and nothing will go wrong."

Eri gaze at Niou, "About that girlfriend stuff… actually I have no idea on how to act."

"Didn't you forbid any Public Display of Affection at Rikkaidai?" he asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Eri replied.

"Let's stick to that rule. A conservative girl will always be a conservative girl. The only thing that you should do is to give me bento everyday and bake me cookies or cakes. As for me, I will always visit you at the Student Council and ask you come with me during weekends," the trickster said.

"But then, what if my parents know regarding this?" Eri raised the killer question.

Niou looked seriously on Eri's eyes, "Then I got no choice but to talk to them and officially asked for their approval regarding our made up relationship. Hope that it will not happen because it only means one thing…"

"This pretending stuff will turn into a reality," the girl concluded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It will take a week before I updated this story so subscribe if you like.

Meanwhile, I will publish a story entitled "LAST CHRISTMAS" that will feature all the Rikkaidai Regulars. The Rikkai boys are all grown up on the story. They are all 25 years old (except for Akaya) and they plan to have a reunion on Christmas Eve. Everyone is pressured since they do not have any love story to share.

The countdown of the story will start on the evening of December 17 and a Rikkai regular will be featured everyday until Christmas Eve. Multiple OCs will be used that will give you a hint of the fanfic that I will write next year.


	3. Here By Your Side

**Author's Note: **I apologies for the late publish of this chapter because I need to love Niou's character more in order to deliver a good story.

If you're thinking who is that **Masataka** that I am referring here, she is Rikkaidai's most popular student when it comes to beauty. Masataka is a freelance fashion model of a famous magazine. She is the exact opposite of Eri when it comes to attitude and preference except form the fact that they both like Marui.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Here By Your Side**

It is the last night of the field trip in the bee farm. The trickster is so busy looking for Masataka Rika because the later get out of his sight at the concert. It all happened that in order to let Eri spend the whole day with Marui, Niou has to hook up with Masataka so that the later will not pester the two. Unfortunately, Masataka escaped from him and look for Marui.

It is nearly 10 o'clock in the evening and the room checking is about to start. When Niou reached his room, Marui is not there so he assumed that Sugar Freak might be in a big trouble. Definitely, he's right because Marui is now facing the consequence of being a two timer. He is about to confess to Eri but it was interrupted when the girl's mobile phone rang. Then after the girl leave for some errand, Masataka showed up. Marui turned down Masataka by telling that he does not like her and that he can not reciprocate the love the girl could give. Masataka cried bitterly and the red hair consoles her. Meanwhile, Eri come back to the place where she left Marui only to see that the later is hugging Masataka.

"Sorry to disturb you," Eri said in a very disappointed manner.

Upon hearing it, Marui let go of Masataka and chase the disheartened kaichou who is walking away. He grabs her right hand but she forcefully brushed off the tensai. When Eri gazed at him, he noticed that tears are falling from the girl's eyes.

"Let me explain Eri," the red hair said.

"I give you a chance but you waste it. What I see is enough. It's over Bunta… forget the time that we met… Congratulations! You're wish of me leaving you will now come true," the crying kaichou said as the sky sparkles with thousands of meteorites flashing like rain in the lonely night.

Marui froze from where he stands as Eri runs away. She didn't care if somebody will see her so devastated. She went to her room and locked herself when suddenly, she heard that someone is knocking on the door.

"Eri-kaichou, are you there?" Yagyuu asked.

The girl immediately wipes her tears and opened the door, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"No, I'm just checking on you," Yagyuu replied and entered Eri's room.

"Please Niou… leave me alone. I not in the mood to talk to anybody," she pleaded.

"Tsk, how did you know that I'm not Yagyuu? Maybe too much acquaintance with you could ruin my reputation as a trickster," Niou said as he took off his disguise and closed the door.

"I said I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody!" Eri yelled as she tries to open the door hoping that she could kick Niou out of her room.

Niou frowns upon seeing how Eri reacts. Suddenly, they heard their teacher knocking at the door asking if there's something wrong that happened to Eri because she heard the girl yelling. Eri immediately pushed Niou on the bathroom and locked him there while she runs toward the door to see their teacher.

"Are you alright Masaharu-san?" the teacher asked.

"Yes… I'm alright sensei… I'm only watching a drama movie and I think I'm so much carried away… that is why when someone called on my phone, I yelled," the girl lied.

The teacher shook her head, "Ok… good night then Masaharu-san."

Eri was relieved since her alibi was accepted by her teacher but when she was about to close the door, the teacher peak in her room again and told her to lock the door and windows for security purposes.

"You're such a good actress kaichou," Niou commented as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Get out of my room Niou, I don't want to get into trouble if somebody sees us together in this place," Eri straightforwardly said.

The trickster ignores the girl's order. In fact, he messed the girl's hair and then he sits at the edge of the bed nearby. "Now tell me Kaichou, what happened?"

Eri rubs her eyes and tries to clear her throat, "I saw him hugging Masataka-san."

"Aww… that hurts," Niou teased the damsel in distress.

"If you're fooling around, then you better leave me alone!" the girl said irritated.

"And why would I leave you? It's very ungentle man to leave my girlfriend in a situation like this," the trickster replied.

Eri hits Niou with her pillow several times while the trickster willingly receives all her attacks. When she is satisfied, she moved closer to Niou but still maintaining a distance between them. She held her hands together and clenched it lightly then she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I drag you into my trouble. Could we just forget our deal? I already give up on Bunta so you don't have to pretend to be my boyfriend anymore," Eri explained.

"Are you giving him up that easily? You haven't heard his explanation yet," the silver hair said.

"I'm not the kind of person who believes in words, I believe on what I see. I already caught them Niou, isn't that enough?"

"What if I told you that you were wrong?"

The girl looked with astonishment, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the right position to tell you this, but I think it can't be helped. The moment you saw Marui hugging Masataka, it is a bid of farewell between them since your Sugar Freak told her bluntly that he cannot return Masataka's love for him."

Eri bit her lips good enough to make it bleed. She doesn't know if she will believe Niou's words. She wanted to confront Marui but never will she do it because of her pride. She can't explain what is happening to her, being so much hurt is something new. As Niou always told her, it's only Marui so why should she get too affected? Different thoughts started to fill her mind. Maybe she should go back to her old self and totally forgot that she met Marui. Suddenly, she feels something on her lips.

"You're thinking too much," the trickster notify with sincerity.

Eri looked at Niou as she blushed but then she didn't stop him.

"See? You don't even bother if your lips is bleeding," he said as he pat a handkerchief gently on Eri's lips then he let the girl have it.

"Why are you so kind to me?" the girl asked while still pressing the handkerchief on her wounded lips.

"Because you're my girlfriend," he replied and pokes the girl's forehead.

"Baka! I already told you that I'm withdrawing from our deal, meaning you're not my pretending boyfriend anymore."

Niou get up from sitting and walked towards the cabinet nearby. He pulled it and got a handful of mini chocolate bars, "As I suspected, you're hiding your sweets in the drawer. Don't you mind if I have these loots?"

"Are you even listening to me? And who said that you can take my sweets?"

"What are you saying again? Oh about our deal… Sad to say you have to do me a favor if you will breach our contract," the trickster replied and eats a chocolate.

Eri narrowed her puffy eyes, "I don't think that I have signed any contract with you Niou?"

"Yes you do," the silver hair remarked with a smirk.

"Where is it then? I want to see."

"Here…" Niou said as he took Eri's hand and place it on his chest. "…in my heart."

The girl pulled away immediately with a scared look on her eyes, "You're such a pervert Sea Urchin bastard."

"Kaichou, I'm only answering your inquiry. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Pervert!" Eri yelled and roll her eyes. "So what's the favor that I should do if I revoke our contract?"

"You will be my true girlfriend, that's all." The trickster replied with a genuine grin.

Eri crossed her arms and examined Niou from head to foot, "Do you really know what you are talking about? If my parents will know about this, they will definitely kill me."

"And do you also think the same if you will end up having Marui as your boyfriend?" the silver hair asked deviously.

"You really love to argue, don't you?" the girl replied. "Enough of telling that Sugar Freak's name. It's only ruining my mood."

Niou messed Eri's hair and walked towards the door, "I guess you're alright now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I said you look fine. You already stopped from crying so I think it's alright for me to leave now," Niou commented and opened the door. "By the way, which do you prefer, to continue or contract or to revoke it?"

"Do I have any choice? All the favor belongs to you," Eri replied.

Niou grins, "Very well, so I'll view it that you're not breaching our contract. Goodnight kaichou."

"Goodnight Niou," she replied as she eyed Niou leaving her room.

When Niou come back at his room, he saw Marui lying helpless on the bed with dim lights. He opened the lights which makes the red hair complain. Then he throws some chocolates on the depressed tensai.

"What's this?" Marui asked.

"Are you blind? Of course its sweets," he replied as he pulled his shirt and started looking at his closet.

"Where did you get these stuffs?" the tensai inquire again as he starts to eat the chocolates.

Niou picked up a shirt and put it on his body, "I get it from my girlfriend."

Marui stopped from munching the chocolate. He placed it on the side table and he glared at Niou, "So you come back this late because you're spending the night with her?"

"Why? Do you have a problem with that? You make her cry so I only comforted her," the trickster reasoned out as he throws himself on his bed.

"Why are you doing this Niou? Why don't you leave Eri alone?"

"Are you jealous?" Niou asked as he hugged his pillow while looking at Marui.

"I hate you Niou!" the red hair yelled as he turned his back at his roommate.

"I already explained to her what happened between you and Masataka but she don't want to listen... Forget about her Marui… she's mine now."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter. **Please review.**

For those who also read **Honey, Honey** please read Chapter 18: Regretful Wish. I'm quite sad that it only get 29 views since I'm so inspired when I write that chapter. (I'm so in love during that time)

I will publish 2 more chapters on this story before I update Honey, Honey so that I could give Niou a chance to prove Eri that he is way better than Marui. XD


	4. The Two of Us

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter and leave a **REVIEW! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Two of Us**

A week has passed and the Rikkaidai regulars join the U- 17 camp. During that time, Eri finds it so peaceful since there are no Sugar Freak and Sea Urchin in her life. Well, not so long because the boys have already returned from their camp. She saw them at the school gate as Yukimura dismissed the group. The boys' appearance has apparently changed especially for Sanada and Niou because they get slightly skinny and a little darker.

"Yo!" Niou greeted the girl while carrying his bag on his shoulder.

"Hi… how's your camp?" Eri asked while looking at the trickster from head to foot.

"Everything is fine," he replied when he noticed the girl's fleeting look. "What's with that gaze?"

Eri was surprised that Niou noticed that she is looking at him, "Uhmm… nothing… I'm just wondering what happened to you at the camp."

"Oh, don't tell me you're worried about me the whole time," the silver hair smirked and messed the girl's hair.

"Could you stop messing my hair?" Eri said and take away Niou's hand on her head.

"As you commanded your highness," he replied and bowed like a knight.

Quite a distant is a jealous tensai watching the scene. Marui wanted to disrupt Eri and Niou's conversation but he sees no point of doing it. He knows that Eri is not the kind who will forgive him that easily, but he also can't stand watching Niou hitting on the girl in front of him. The red hair had no choice but to walk away gloomy.

"Ah… I feel like I want to go somewhere tomorrow…" the trickster said while yawning. "How about you Eri-chan?"

"Me? I got nothing to do tomorrow since my parents will go at Osaka."

"That will be nice," Niou remarked. "Tomorrow at 8:00 in the morning, I'll meet you at the train station."

Eri's heart started to thump. Is Niou asking her for a date? She wanted to ask further but the trickster already turned his back and leaves her. At night, she can't sleep because Niou's words are still clinging on her mind so she decided to send him an SMS.

"_Gud eve, r u stil awake?"_

"Y?"

"_Just wnted 2 ask about 2morow"_

"It's a d8"

"_I see…Wer r we going?"_

"Se-cret"

Eri closed her phone and sighed. It's not working at all; Niou won't tell her where they would go. But wait, did he just say that it was a date? Is that also part of their contract? She rolls over her bed and types a message but before she could send it, her phone vibrates.

"Let me repeat, it's a d8. Don't 4get 2 bring xtra clothes w/ u bcoz wer staying overnyt."

The girl's eyes widened when she read the word OVERNIGHT. Does it mean she would have to spend her night with Niou? Her parents will surely kill her if they would know about that! Then she receives another message …

"I cud c u panic, don't wory I won't do any harm 2 u. Gudnyt XD"

It was 5 minutes before 8:00 when Eri reached the train station. She looks around but she doesn't see Niou. All she saw is the red haired tensai who seriously walks towards her. She wanted to ignore him but there is no way she can do it.

"Where are you going?" Marui asked.

"It's none of your business," she replied while clutching on the strap of her bag.

"Are you going on a date with Niou?" the red hair asked in a serious tone.

Eri looked away, "Yes…."

Marui holds her shoulders tightly while looking directly on her eyes. He is damn serious on disapproving Eri's decision. He convinced her not to go when Niou came and interrupt their conversation. The trickster removed Marui's hands on the girl's shoulder and shrugged.

"Let's go Eri-chan," he said.

The girl nodded and followed him but she was stopped when Marui grabbed her hand. The red hair looked at her deeply trying to convince her not to go with Niou. Eri is so confused on what she is doing, it can't be denied that she still likes Sugar Freak but she wanted to know the trickster more. For what? Even she herself can't answer that question.

"I'm sorry… please don't bother me anymore. I want to move on," Eri said as she removed her hands gently from Marui's gasp.

Marui walked towards Niou who is watching them closely. He pats Niou's right shoulder and mutters some words before he walked away, "I won't forgive you if something bad happens to Eri. Please take care of her…"

"You don't have to tell me that Marui," the silver hair replied.

Niou and Eri boarded the train. It is quite crowded but still Eri managed to get a seat while Niou stands before her. She gazed at him whenever he was off guard and blush was pasted on her face. It's the first time that she realize how slender Niou's body is and that he got a pink ponytail. It's also the time that she noticed that Niou's eyes are sapphire blue and that he got a mole near the right side of his lips. Her mind is clouding of many thoughts about Niou that she didn't notice that the trickster is talking to her.

"Are you listening?"

"Ha?" that's all she could say.

"I say, we will get off the train on the next station."

The train stopped and they get off the train. Niou get Eri's bag and carried it with his stuffs. They went in a café where lots of teenagers hang around. Eri waited on a table near the glass wall of the shop while Niou went to the counter to order their drinks. She never thinks that the trickster could act this well-mannered because for her, Niou is just a playboy who loves to tease girls.

"The cappuccino in this place is great; I think you should try this." The silver hair said and placed a cup in front of Eri.

The girl looked at the cappuccino in front of her and blushed, "Ne Niou, what's with this heart shape art on my coffee?"

"Don't you like it? Cappuccino art is the specialty of this store."

"You surely know places like this, don't you?" Eri replied and stir the cappuccino. "Tell me, how many girls did you bring to this place?"

Niou smirks and counted by his fingers, "Ah… as long as I can remember you are the only girl that I bring to this place. Yagyuu and I often went here that's why I know this place."

"Liar."

"Say Eri-chan, aren't you going to ask me where we are really going?" he asked.

"I also want to know, but it's alight if you won't tell me."

Niou scratched his head lightly, "We're going to Chiba."

They reached Chiba around lunch time. Niou explained to her that they are going to stay at his grandmother's house. When they reached the place, something is strange. The gate of the house is locked so he has to climb up but lots of ants started to bite him so he falls on the other side.

"Niou, are you alright?" Eri asked in a concern voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied while brushing the ants on his shirt and then he opened the gate for Eri to come in.

The house looks suspicious since it's so silent. Eri tugs on the trickster's sleeve as they enter the house. Niou calls out but nobody is answering. They place their bags on the sofa and start searching for Niou's grandmother.

"Oba-san!" the trickster runs toward the old lady lying on the floor.

Eri was petrified on where she stands and her heart started to beat fast. Niou yelled at her to dial 119. She panicked and reached the phone near her but her fingers are shaking tremendously to dial. Niou held his grandmother trying to wakes her up but she is not responding. When he is in the verge of breaking his voice to cry, the old lady pinched his cheek.

"You're cute as ever Haru!" grandma said and hugs her grandson. "I could still trick you."

Eri dropped the phone when she saw that Niou's grandmother is only playing a prank. The old lady looked at her and gives a sweet smile, uhmm… well maybe not sweet since its Niou's grandma after all. Niou wipes his forehead and assist his grandmother to stand up then he introduced Eri to her. The girl behaves at her best which caught the attention of the old lady.

Niou's grandmother is actually nice yet playful. She admits that the ants in the house gate are her deed. She is the kind of grandma who has many tricks on her sleeves and full of stories. Eri learned that the old lady is a former kyudoka which created a rapport between the two of them. Grandma shows her a collection of different bows and arrow which amazed the girl so much. She lends Eri a bow and arrows as well as a hakama then they went on a nearby dojo to practice.

On the other hand, Niou stays on his grandma's house alone. He lies down on the sofa and later falls asleep. When he woke up, he saw two giggling faces in front of him holding lipstick and blush on. Oh my, it looks like that they pull a prank on him while he was asleep. He touched his face only to find out it's so sticky.

"He's awake now… what should we do Oba-san?" Eri asked while pouting.

"Don't worry, I got better plans for him." Grandma replied and takes a picture of half-unconscious Niou.

"Eri-chan, I can't believe you team up with my Oba-san," the trickster complained.

"Puri~" Eri and grandma replied in sync and laugh together.

There is a festival on the shrine that night so Niou and Eri went together. Just as grandma advice, Eri wears a yukata. The place is crowded by people who make it so lively to stroll at the stalls. The sweet smell of cotton candy caught Eri's attention but she didn't tell Niou. The trickster is not insensitive not to know it. He buys her cotton candy and other sweet stuffs that he knows the girl likes.

"That's too much Niou," the girl tries to stop him and started to look for paper bills on her wallet but the trickster stopped her.

"Don't embarrass me Eri-chan, you are my date so I'm paying for it," the silver hair said and pay the sweets.

They sat on the grass near a tree full of fireflies which is considered as an attraction in the place. Eri started to eat the sweets that Niou bought for her while the trickster only watches her. She offers some sweets but he declined, saying that he is not Marui.

"I choose to be with you tonight so don't mention his name Niou," she said.

"I see," the trickster replied and gaze at the darkness of the sky. "Eri-chan…"

"Hmm?" she hummed while munching the last piece of sweets.

"What do you think of me?" the silver hair asked straightforwardly.

"What do you mean by that Niou?" she asked and put the sweet wrappers on a plastic bag then she throws it on a bin nearby.

Eri avoided to answer the trickster query so she stands up and fixed her yukata, "It's getting late, I think we should go back… "The girl's words are interrupted when she feels that Niou's arms are wrapped around her. She sighs but didn't brush the trickster's arms.

"I won't release you until you tell me what do you think of me," Niou whispered to her ears.

"That's so cheap of you…" Eri replied casually while enjoying the trickster's warm embrace.

"Tell me Eri-chan, what will you do if I tell you that I like you?" Niou asked as he tighten his grip on hugging the girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To tell you seriously, I am thinking of abandoning this story because I can't publish the next chapters of Honey, Honey since this side story tells what happened behind the scenes. But of course, I won't do it! The only disadvantage that I see is that it might take a week or two before I update the stories.

**Subscribe Story Alert if you like or else add this to your Favorites XD**


	5. Life is Ecstasy!

**Author's Note: **As I promise, here is the next chapter... Enjoy reading and REVIEW XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: Life is Ecstasy!**

Fireworks light the dark sky as Niou held Eri in his arms. Some bystanders noticed them that's why he let go of her but he was surprised when the girl holds his hand and ignores the eyes of the people around them. They watched the fireworks together as it flashed fancily in the sky. Afterwards, Eri asked him if they could go back at grandma's house. On their way home, Niou doesn't bother to ask the girl about his last question. He knows that Eri is the kind of girl who can be read through actions and not by words.

"You're so quiet Niou," Eri remarked while looking at Niou's face. "Oh… do you have a fever? I could see that your face is reddish."

"Tsk… you really know how to play my game," he replied and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Stop that, you bastard! Why do boys like to mess with my hair?"

"Because it's too long… its very tempting to mess up," Niou smirks and plays with Eri's hair until they reach grandma's house.

Early in the morning, Niou knocked on the girl's room to wake her up but she is not responding. He noticed that the door is not locked so he came in. What a gentle innocent looking face he saw. Its very different from the strong woman that Eri portrays in school as Rikkaidai's president. He smirks and comes closer to Eri when suddenly the girl's phone rings. When the girl opened her eyes, she was shocked to see the trickster's face almost an inch away form her. Out of her consciousness, she slaps Niou and kicked him on the stomach. Then she picks up her phone.

"Good morning… Oto-san," she greeted over the phone.

"Did you enjoy your stay in Chiba?" his father asked on the other line.

Eri's eyes widened and sweat dropped to her chin after hearing her father's question. How in the world that her father knows that she is Chiba? She takes hold of her phone and started to explain but her father interpted.

"I'm so disappointed that you kept this as a secret Eri. You know what I'm talking about," Eri's father said and hangs the phone.

Eri becomes pale. She knows the consequence of not telling her parents that she went to Chiba. But the worst is that, she didn't tell them that she will be with a guy named Niou Masaharu. She feels so nervous because she knows that worst is about to come. Actually it's not a big deal for other parents, but for a very strict traditional family like hers, it is definitely something that can't be tolerated.

"Is that your father who calls?" the trickster asked while whimpering in pain.

"Y…Yes," Eri replied and thinks deeply.

"I'm sorry Eri-chan, I don't know that you didn't tell him about this. Actually, I talked to him personally and he allowed you to come with me with. All he's expecting is for you to ask his permission," Niou explained.

"You talked to my Oto-san?"

Niou nodded, "Do you think I'm not serious with you Eri-chan? If your father doesn't allow you to go with me, I will not bring you here in Chiba."

They returned to Kanagawa before Eri's parents came home. Niou told Eri that he will stay until the girl's parent came. He is so worried on what might happen to Eri since he heard that the girl's mother is so sadistic. But Eri refused and assured him that she could handle whatever punishment awaits her.

When Eri's parents came home, she approached them with her face cast downward. But before she could open her mouth to greet them, her mother slaps her hardly that she loose her balance and falls on the floor. Her sense of hearing is affected but she tries to ignore it because she knows that she deserves to be punished.

"I'm sorry… oka-san… oto-san…" she said trying to control herself from breaking down in tears.

"Get up Eri. I don't need your apology," her father commanded. "Just answer my question, why do you keep it a secret from me?"

"Answer Eri!" her mother scolded her and pulled her hair like she always do.

"Because… I'm afraid…" the girl replied while trying to get off her mother's grip.

Eri's father ordered her mother to stop hurting her physically. He got Eri away from his furious wife and gave a heart to heart talk to the girl. Their conversation was interrupted when his father receives a phone call from the palace that he should be present for a dinner meeting. Eri's father is an Air Marshall, meaning he is one of the high ranking Air Force officers in their country. It's the main reason why her parents never accept any kind of improper behavior from her that could disgrace their family's name.

"Why are you tolerating that disgraceful girl?"

"Don't call our daughter like that, Reiko." Eri's father replied while fixing his clothes.

"It's not like you, Ichirou… I'm expecting that you're going to give her detention or else punish her severely…"

Eri's father turned towards his wife, "I have my full trust on Eri, I'm sure that she knows her limitations."

After her father left, Eri went to her room and buried herself on her pillows. But unfortunately, her sadistic mother came in and started to whirl insults and hurt her physically. Eri do nothing so that the situation will not get worst. The main reason why her mother hates her so much is because she wanted a son rather than a daughter. She believes that having a son can only wins her husband's full love and attention towards her, but unfortunately what she got is a daughter instead.

The following morning, Niou disguised as Sanada and went to Eri's house and check the girl's situation. Eri's mother allowed him to see Eri since she was deceived by Niou's disguise. When the trickster saw the girl, he couldn't hide his concern especially when he saw the swollen cheek and bruised arms of the girl. He also noticed the red marks of scratches on Eri's neck that the girl tries to hide.

"Why are you here?" Eri asked with a fake smile as she watched her mother leave the place.

"I'm sorry… Eri-chan…"

"You don't have to feel guilty, Niou… Oto-san didn't get angry with me," she replied while clenching her fists. "By the way, nice disguise, you have tricked Oka-san for the second time."

"How do you know it's me and not Sanada?"Niou frowned as he looked at the girl.

"Because I know you," the girl replied and smiles again.

"Don't pretend that you're alright when the truth is that you're screaming in tears in the inside."

Eri moved her gaze away and started to cry, "I'm used to this so it's not a big deal. What matter is that Oto-san didn't disapprove me of seeing you. He only wanted me to tell him everything that we are doing. He said that you gain his trust."

Niou was relieved after he heard Eri's words. It is an irony that somebody will trust a trickster like him so he was glad that Eri's father gave him a chance. The silver hair advised Eri not to come to school until the girl's injury didn't heal because it will only be the talk on the whole school. Before he leaves, he gave Eri a jar of chocolate cookies.

Two days have passed before Eri went to Rikkaidai. She spends her time mostly at the Student Council since there are tons of works waiting for her. It's already lunch time but she's not getting up from her table. Suddenly, Yagyuu came and placed a bento in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Let's just say that a secret admirer of yours is too shy to give it to you," the gentleman replied while adjusting his glasses.

"A boy giving me a bento that comes from his fangirls? How imprudent!" Eri remarks but she's obviously happy. "So, where is that admirer of mine? I want to thank him personally."

Yagyuu walked near the window and looked at the tennis court, "Unfortunately, your secret admirer is with another girl right now."

Eri raised an eyebrow and get up from her seat. She went towards Yagyuu and looked at the tennis court to check whether Niou is really with another girl. "Who's that?"

"She's from Shintenhouji. Actually there are many girls from that school who are roaming around since Monday, they went here to support their team."

"I don't get it Yagyuu, could you please explain? Why I didn't know about this?"

"I'm sorry kaichou, but you're absent for the past two days so we don't bother to tell you. There will be a practice match between Rikkaidai and Shintenhouji for this week, and then next week will be with Seigaku."

The girl let out a deep sigh and goes back to her table. She opens the bento that is wrapped in pink cloth and started to eat.

"Say kaichou, aren't you jealous that Niou-kun is hitting on other girls?"

"Why should I be jealous? He will not be Niou is he's not like that," she replied.

"Tell me kaichou, whom do you like more… Niou-kun or Marui-kun?" the gentleman asked frankly.

Eri almost choked when she hears the question, "That's so ungentleman to ask, Yagyuu."

The girl decided to show up in the tennis court after she finished eating the bento that Yagyuu gave her. She finds the trickster fooling around with a girl who seems to be so irritated. Eri ignores them and walked towards a bench where a jealous looking Shintenhouji buchou takes a rest.

"It's been a while… Kuranosuke," she greeted with a smile.

Shiraishi looked so surprised as he get up from the bench and hugs Eri casually, "Ah…ecstasy~"

"You still never changed; you're still saying that pathetic word," she replied as they parted.

"How are you Eri? I feel bad when I don't see you with your parents when they visited Osaka last weekend." Shiraishi frowns while touching the girl's face gently.

Eri caught Shiraishi's hand and feel its warmness, "I am at Chiba during that time."

"Yeah, she's with me at Chiba," Niou snapped on the conversation and pulled Eri away.

"Do you know her Eri?" Shiraisihi asked while glaring at Niou. _"At first you're flirting with my special someone and now you're interrupting my conversation with Eri, are you provoking me, Niou Masaharu?" _Shiraisihi said under his breath.

"Yes, I know him Kuranosuke. He's…."

"I'm her boyfriend. Do you have any problem with that?" the trickster answered the buchou's query.

Shiraishi smacked his face with his palm, "That's so bad… you're telling me that Eri is your girlfriend but why are you still hitting on other girl?"

"Just let him be like that Kuranoshuke … I'm not jealous because I know that at the end of the day, he'll always come back to me," Eri replied.

Niou dragged her away from Shiraishi. They went inside the tennis clubhouse and then he started to ask why does Eri knows the Shintenhouji buchou. Actually, Marui is in the same place but he didn't bother to join the confrontation. He only listened on Eri's explanation from afar.

"You're so idiot Niou! Didn't I tell you that my mother is from Osaka? I grow up under the supervision of Kuranosuke's mother! Her mother is my maternal family nurse, don't you get it?"

"And so? Why did you let him hug you and touch your face? Why did he call you by your first name?"

Eri twitched her brow, "Are you listening to me Niou? I said I grow up under her mother's care so it's natural that we treat each other like siblings. It's only our manner of greeting each other! KURANOSUKE IS NOT THE TYPE OF GUY THAT I LIKE, OK?"

Niou become silent after hearing Eri's explanation.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"And why would I be jealous?" he leaned closer to the girl.

Eri pushed him gently away from her, "Because you're acting out of character…"

"Enough of your lovey dovey!" Marui interrupted them as he shut the door of the clubhouse with force.

"That Bunta… he's also acting out of character…" Eri said to herself.

After a week, the guests leave Rikkaidai. Niou gave a gift wrapped present to the Shintenhouji girl that he was hitting on.

"Ne, Niou… what is your farewell gift to your one-week girlfriend?" Eri asked out of her curiosity.

"A jack-in-a-box," the trickster replied in a bored tone.

"How imprudent!" Eri commented and glance at Niou. "I thought you're getting serious with her."

The silver hair groaned, "You're the only girl that I get serious with, Eri-chan."

"I'm not moved by your words…"

Niou messed up Eri's hair and look at her annoyed face, "Could I ask a favor?"

"What?" the girl said while brushing off the trickster's hand.

"Can you call me Haru-kun starting today?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Surprised of Shiraishi's exposure? Don't think that Shiraishi is just a part of randomness_ (see Honey, Honey Chapter 2)_ I already give a possibility that Shiraishi will appear when I write that Eri's mother is in Osaka. Now is the only time that I get a chance to introduce his character. But don't get me wrong, I will NEVER ever pair him with Eri. Because Eri is only for NIOU and MARUI.

_**Honey, Honey Chapter 19** will be published on Thursday. I encourage you to read it because it got something to do with the next chapter of **Boyfriend for Rent**_**.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**


	6. Of Chocolates, Dates and Kisses

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. I know that Valentines Day is still two weeks to come but I decided to publish this Valentines chapter for this story. The first scenes are almost the same as **Honey, Honey** but as you read deeper, it will divert to NiouXEri scenes.

By the way, two more chapters and this story will end.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Chocolates, Dates and Kisses**

Four months have passed after Niou and Eri entered into their so-called "Boyfriend for Rent" contract. Technically speaking, their contract has already ended when Marui turned down Masataka Rika as a potential girlfriend because of Eri. The Sugar Freak is already dying in jealousy because he knows that there is something more than friendship going on between Niou and Eri.

"Tickets for the Valentines concert?" Yagyuu asked while looking from behind Niou's shoulder.

The trickster casually slips the two tickets in his pocket and turned his head slowly at his doubles partner, "Why Yagyuu, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Unfortunately, I don't like because I know that those tickets are not meant for me. Are you going to ask kaichou to come with you?"

"Tsk, don't tell me you're getting jealous?" Niou asked and wrestled the gentleman playfully.

Yagyuu pushed him away and fixed his uniform, "Stop fooling with me, Niou-kun."

"Hey, don't get mad. Of course you're still my first love." The trickster grinned deviously while Yagyuu walked away totally pissed.

It was a cold afternoon but the trickster patiently waits under a lamp post near Eri's house to meet the girl. It took him thirty minutes of waiting before Eri arrives. When the girl saw him, she smiles genuinely and waves the trophy that she won from joining an essay writing competition at Hyoutei Gakuen.

"It's not a surprise at all," Niou smirked as he walked with Eri.

"You're so confident in saying that Haru-kun! I almost die in nervousness that I do not hear that I was being called at the stage!"

"Well that's something new…" the trickster replied and looked away. "Say Eri-chan… any plan for tomorrow?"

The girl blushed, "Nothing in particular. My parents will be home tomorrow so I must go back early or else my mother will get angry again."

"I see…" Niou replied and slipped the concert tickets on his pocket.

"I'm so sorry…" Eri apologized. "But don't worry; I'll definitely give you a chocolate tomorrow."

"You don't have to force yourself, Eri-chan. I'm not asking for it." Niou messed the girl's hair and bid goodbye.

It's not what he wanted to say, but he won't argue with her. As he walks on his way home, he throws the concert tickets on a bin in the street. Why is he so disappointed? There are many girls who will not hesitate to accompany him on the Valentines concert if he asked. Why does Eri drives him out of character? His insanity must stop!

It's already Valentines Day and there are many booths being assembled at Rikkaidai. Niou lives up on his reputation as a playboy since he agreed to marry all the girls that ask him to do so. Because of that, the marriage booth almost becomes exclusive for him. While he is in the middle of his so-called wedding ceremony, Eri appears but not with the intention of dragging Niou away from the girls; she merely came to check if everything is fine.

The two of them got no time to enjoy Valentines together because of the endless number of girls who wanted to marry Niou. Beyond his knowledge, Eri and Marui were handcuffed to each other because of Eri's fault. She accidentally caught Marui's hand when she waves her hand with an open handcuff. After sometime, she was released from Marui's hands when they were sent on the jail booth. Some fan girls bailed for Marui so he was freed, then afterwards an anonymous student also bailed for Eri to get out of the jail. Actually, its no other than Marui himself but he didn't want to be recognized.

"Oh no! How could I forget?" Eri said while arranging her things to go home.

She looked at the window of the Student Council office and saw the tennis regulars walking towards the school gate. She hurriedly picked the golden wrapped chocolate box and rushed through the stairs of the school building.

"Wait!" Eri shouted from behind.

The boys paused from walking and turned towards her. Unfortunately, Eri tripped in the air because of her clumsiness and slides at the rough pathway as she falls straightly about 7 meters away from the Rikkaidai regulars. The chocolate box on her hand flew at the air and all the boys look at where it would land. Bingo! The chocolate box landed on Marui's palm instead of Niou.

The girl stands up slowly and brushed the dusts on her uniform. Eri's knees are bleeding as well as her hands but she remained strong not to cry.

"I think this is for you," Marui told Niou and shows the chocolate box.

Niou looked at the chocolate box that Marui is offering him, "Why would I take something that is not given to me?"

"Because it's yours!" the red hair yelled impatiently.

"Do you have any prove? I don't see my name on it," the trickster replied passively.

"Just take it," Marui insisted.

"I'm not a Sugar Freak so it's all yours. Niou shrugged and turned his back, "If you will excuse me, Bakaya might be waiting in the hospital." Then he walked away.

The other regulars followed him though Sanada wanted to bring Eri at the infirmary. Marui also followed his teammates and leave Eri alone at the pathway. When they reached the school gate, the red hair stopped from walking. He told the group to go ahead without him since he got something to do. Then he runs towards the school's infirmary.

Yukimura looked at Niou, "You may also go Niou, I'm sure that you are also worried about kaichou."

"And why would I worry about her? She's old enough to take care of herself," the trickster replied.

"Just go," Yukimura said and they leave Niou behind.

Will he take Yukimura's advise to follow Eri given the fact that Marui will also be there? What is he thinking? Why is he so confused? Must it be that he is getting jealous with Marui? He went on his way towards the infirmary only to see the red hair carrying Eri in a bridal way. Upon seeing it, the trickster hides himself near the close door and silently watched the scene. He saw how Marui cares about the girl. He feels an urge to open the door and show himself but he holds back.

"_For what?"_ he said to himself as he watched Marui applying treatment to Eri's wounds. But what really surprised him is when Marui kissed the girl's wounds. Feeling dishearten, he walks away.

It's past midnight and the trickster is still awake lying on his bed. The picture of Marui kissing Eri's hands is still lingering on his mind. He get his phone and type a message but then he hesitates to send it. Instead, he dialed Eri's number.

"Hello...?" Eri greeted while rubbing her eyes and is almost half asleep.

Niou paused for a while before replying, "It's me…"

The girl yawns and looked at the screen of her phone then she replied, "Why Haru-kun…? Do you have any problem?"

"Nothing, puri~"

"Hnn… but why did you call me this late at night? " Eri replied as she rolls on her bed and hugs her pillow.

"How are you?" the trickster asked. _"Damn! What did I say?"_ he said to himself.

"I'm fine, though my knees are in pain."

"I see…" a relieve reply from the trickster.

"Haru-kun… I'm sorry…" the girl said.

Niou smirks and get up from his bed, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry I was not able to give you the chocolates, it's actually for you not for Sugar Freak," Eri confessed.

"I know…"

"I'll make up for that, let's go to the amusement park on Sunday." the girl said straightforwardly.

Should he be glad of the girl's invitation for a date? It's Marui who likes amusement park as a dating spot and not him. "It's a surprise that Rikkaidai's kaichou is asking me for a date."

"As if this is the first time that I will go out with you!" Eri replied.

"But this is the first time you ask me, I'm the one who always initiate the first move. Puri~"

"You're such an idiot Haru-kun!" the girl yelled and hangs the phone.

"Amusement park, huh?..." the trickster said and smirks. "Anywhere is fine..."

* * *

Sunday has come and Niou arrived first on their meeting place. He sat on a bench and pretends to be busy typing message to his phone. When Eri came at the place, she didn't go to Niou immediately. She enjoys seeing the trickster alone. A group of girls surrounds Niou and asked him if he could go with them but he refused. He told them that he is waiting for his girlfriend. Upon hearing it, Eri's face started to heat up. Then she thinks for a second, what is her real relationship to Niou?

Upon noticing Eri's presence, the trickster waves his hand. "Sorry girls but my girlfriend is here."

Eri comes to where Niou and the group of girls are. She tries to hide her blush but it can't be helped. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright, I got their company while you are not around." Niou replied and winked at the group of girls.

"Let's go now, playboy." Eri replied casually.

"Puri~" the trickster bid goodbye to the girls. "So where do you want us to go?" he turned to Eri.

"Roller coaster, fairy's wheel and maybe at the arcade…" the girl replied.

"As you wish your highness."

Eri is so excited to ride on a roller coaster though Niou disapproves it. She grabs the trickster's hand and leads the way going to the long queue for the ride. They looked at the squealing people at the roller coaster, and then they looked at each other. Gulp.

"I think I' change my mind…" Eri said ready to leave but Niou stopped her.

"But you're the one who likes it, puri~" the silver hair replied with a grin.

"Oh please…" the girl tries to do puppy eyes. _"Damn it! I hope my puppy eyes will work on him!"_she said to herself.

Niou ignore her plead and they get in the roller coaster seats. He advised Eri to relax and think that it's only a challenge to stay alive while on the roller coaster. The girl tries to put up her serious poker face but then she started to squeal like what she never did before on her entire life when the roller coaster started to speed up. It's indeed a very enjoyable sight to Niou as he saw a very scared Eri squealing like a fan girl. After their rollercoaster adventure, the trickster takes a picture of him and an almost unconscious Eri. Then they rest for a while on a fountain nearby.

"Here, Eri-chan.." Niou handled a can of latte to the girl.

Eri take the latte from Niou and start drinking it, "Let's not waste our time here… let's go to the arcade."

"Until when do you like going to the arcade?"

"I used to go to the arcade with Sugar Freak," the girl replied without thinking.

Niou looked away, "I see…"

"_Stupid Eri! Why did you mention Sugar Freak in front of him?"_ she said under her breath. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Nah, it's alright." The trickster said and ruffled Eri's hair. "Let's go now to the arcade."

They played shooting and car racing games. Niou could see how Eri is enjoying herself winning over other teenagers. He never thinks that Eri could be a typical girl once in a while. The Eri with him is so different from the girl who holds the reputation as Rikkaidai's number one; the girl that leads the 2677 students of their school.

"Did you see that Haru-kun? I win!" Eri said happily.

"Yeah, I saw your dirty tricks to win," he teased the girl.

"Tsk, I didn't cheat," she wrinkled her eyebrows and then noticed the toy catcher machines. "Ne Haru-kun, I want a stuff toy."

"As you wish, Puri~"

Niou has already spent too much but he can't get the sea urchin stuffed toy Eri is demanding him to get. He told Eri to request other stuff toy to catch but the girl doesn't like. When he asked why did Eri likes the ugly spiny purple stuff toy, the girl replied that she view it as Niou. Then she laughs.

"Ah! At last!" the silver hair said as the stuff toy dropped on the open box.

Eri immediately get the sea urchin stuff toy and talked to it, "Starting today your name will be Petenshi."

"Do girls' really loved to imagine?" Niou asked. "It's not alive Eri-chan."

The sun is starting to set as they go to their last destination; the fairy's wheel. It will take them 30 minutes to stay inside the fairy's wheel before they could get out of it. As they take their seat, there is awkward silence. Niou looked at the window while Eri remains silent hugging the sea urchin stuffed toy. The fairy's wheel started to spin but still nobody dares to speak something.

"_It's not like me… damn it!"_ Niou started to curse his inward self. _"I have been with many girls before on this same stupid fairy's wheel but this is the first time I feel so silent."_

Eri stand up from sitting and looked at the window, "I'm glad that you agree to go out with me, Haru-kun…"

"Puri~"

"Tell me did you enjoy being with me?"

"Puri~"

"Hey! Stop saying that word, you don't even know what it means!"

"Puri~"

"Do you got no other words to say?" Eri asked irritated.

"Piyo~"

"Tsk, I hate you Haru-kun," the girl said as she remember something. "Oh, before I forgot…"

"What's that?" Niou asked while looking at a wrapped box.

"Just take it!" Eri yelled and turn her back at the trickster.

Niou take the wrapped box and shake it near his ear, "Is this a time bomb?"

"Time bomb? How stupid! Just open it."

The trickster unwrapped the box and found assorted chocolates. He smirks and takes a bite of it. "Just be sure you don't put poison on this."

"How impudent! You don't even thank me for my effort!"

Niou ignores the girls whining while he eats the chocolates. But when he noticed that they are on the top of the wheel, he paused from eating and pulled Eri towards him, making the girl sit besides him.

"What-ta!" the girl exclaimed.

"One of my former date said that when you make a wish while on the top of the wheel, it will come true," the trickster whispered to Eri.

"You don't have to say that because I know it," the girl replied as she pushes Niou gently away from her.

But the more Eri push Niou away, the more the trickster leans to her.

"Will you fulfill my wish of kissing you?" the trickster asked bluntly without thinking. _"Damn! Is that something I should ask permission of?"_

Eri's heart started to beat so fast but she tries to calm herself. Her gaze meets the trickster's eyes and she could see that Niou is damn serious. Eri doesn't move from her place, as a matter of fact she closed her eyes and relaxed. Niou leaned closer to her… closer and closer… and hold her shoulders. Eri can't explain what's happening to her, she could already feel Niou's warm breathe and yet she's not pushing him away. There's no turning back, she already falls on the trickster's hand. The trickster removed some strands of Eri's hair that is hindering the girl's face and without a second thought; he pressed a kiss….

…..

…..

…..

…..on Eri's forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Forgive me XD **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:** Here is the 2nd to the last chapter! I apologize if I couldn't make my promise to publish the FINAL CHAPTER on Valentines Day. **Enjoy reading XD**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hopeless Romantic**

Eri was surprised when she feels that Niou kissed her on the forehead and not on her lips. She extremely blushed as she abruptly opened her eyes. On the other hand, Niou pulled away and give a devious grin as he licked the corner of his lips.

"Your forehead taste salty," he teased.

"Say what?"

"I said your forehead taste salty, Puri~"

"How dare you!" the girl shouted as she aimed to slap Niou.

The trickster quickly evades Eri's hand and picks the chocolate box that dropped on the floor. "If your forehead is salty then your lips are salty too. Hmm… I prefer these chocolates than you," he said and eat another bite size chocolate.

"I hate you Haru-kun!" Eri yelled and sit on the opposite side.

"Tell me, what will you do if I kiss you on your lips?" Niou asked while munching the chocolates.

The girl blushed and crumpled the edge of her skirt, "I… I don't know…"

"Listen to me Eri-chan, I won't take away something precious to you for my self satisfaction." The trickster replied seriously.

After spending 30 minutes inside the slow moving fairy's wheel the two decided to go home. Niou accompany Eri until they reach the girl's house. But then, it looks like thete is in a big trouble awaiting them since Eri's father is standing in front of the house gate.

"I'm back… Oto-san," Eri greeted with fear as she bows slightly.

"Get inside the house Eri," her father commanded. "Also you young man, let's have a talk."

Niou gulped and his heart started to race quickly but as trickster, he acts calmly outside. He follows Eri's father and they went to the tea room. Eri doesn't know what to do. She looks at the tea room from afar since her father told her not to come to that place while he is talking with Niou. At the tea room, the atmosphere is so uneasy for Niou which makes him almost strangle to death. Why does Eri's father calls for him all of a sudden? He's not keeping any secret from the older man, so there's no point of confronting him.

"The tea is boiling," Eri's father said.

"Ha…hai.." Niou replied and looked at the tea pot. "Should I pour it on your cup, Oji-san?"

Eri's father nods and takes a tea cup from a box. Niou get up from his seat and when he is about to touch the handle of the tea pot, Eri's father stopped him. "Use the piece of cloth in front of you to pick up the handle so that you will not get burn."

"Hai…" the trickster replied and used the piece of cloth to lift the handle of the tea pot. Then he poured the tea on the cup. "The smell is so nice…"

"It's an orange tea, but a very rare one. Now choose a tea cup from the box," the older man commanded as he drinks the tea that Niou poured for him.

Niou looked at the box containing different kinds of tea cups. There are thin porcelain cups, thick cups and even cups with silver linings which look so expensive. He chooses a thick cup with bamboo prints and pours the tea into it. Before he drinks the tea, he looked back at the tea cups left on the box.

"Are you regretting the tea cup that you choose?" Eri's father asked.

"I don't know, I'm up for the tea and not the cup." the trickster replied and drink the tea. "Gaah… it's so bitter…"

Eri's father sighs and get a small container from the tea set then he placed it in front of Niou. "Use this to sweeten the tea."

"Ha..hai, arigato." Niou said and open the container full of honey. He transfers the tea on another cup and scooped a spoonful of it then he mixed it to the tea that he is drinking.

"Love is like the tea while the pot handle is like time," the older man said.

Niou paused from drinking the tea and asked without hesitation, "Why are you telling this to me Oji-san?"

"The way you handle everything impressed me. When I told you that the tea is boiling, you asked me what to do just like what you did when you asked my permission to allow you to come near my daughter. You know how to draw a line to everything just like how careful you pour the tea on the cup. " Eri's father commented as he get the honey container and mixed some to the tea that he is drinking.

"I'm glad that I pleased you Oji-san," the silver-hair replied and bows slightly.

"Indeed I'm pleased of you Niou-kun. Just like how fast you decide to choose a cup is your preference in choosing a woman. You are very certain of who is the one you like even there are many options around you. But what bothers me is when you transfer the tea into another container. Does it mean that you're giving up your first love?"

Sweat dropped on Niou's chin. He recalls everything from the start when he proposed to Eri their plan of pretending to be lovers. Actually he made it out of boredom but he never expects that he will fall for the girl in the process. The silver hair has someone else he secretly admires before meeting Eri but now it seems that he already forget about the other girl and only concern himself with Eri.

"I don't know, Oji-san. I honestly don't know what is happening to me…" He replied.

"When I give you the honey container, you don't hesitate to put a spoon full of it on your tea. Honey represents yourself, Niou-kun. You are giving everything you have and not expecting something in return. It's not good; you must check whether your love is being compensated. "

"I don't need to be compensated Oji-san, to see your daughter happy is all I want."

"And until when can you see her happy? Let me tell you bluntly, our family is so traditional. Love is not an option for us…" the older man said.

Niou stopped from getting the tea cup upon hearing the older man's last statement. He looked at Eri's father and asked if the older man will allow that unfortunate fate to happen to Eri. He gave his opinion about that matter and he strongly disagree of the idea of an arrange marriage.

"This is the bitter reality of life and Eri can't escape from it. Young people like you are so idealistic that you think everything in this world is possible to get. Say Niou-kun, do you like my daughter?"

"Yes, Oji-san. That is why I disagree of your thought of engaging her to someone she doesn't like." Niou replied in a very manly way.

"So you're telling that my daughter likes you? Is that what you want to say?"

Niou couldn't answer the question. Does Eri really like him? He took the tea cup and drinks its content. "I don't know Oji-san. Only Eri-chan could answer that question."

"What will you do if you find out that she doesn't like you?"

"Even if it happens I will stay as a friend to her, that's the way a man should be. But I beg you Oji-san, don't make her life miserable by engaging her to somebody she doesn't like." The trickster bowed down with his face almost touching the ground.

"Get up Niou-kun, are you that desperate to bow down like that? Give me a valid reason why should I not let my daughter to marry the traditional way."

The silver hair straightens up and creates an eye-to-eye contact with Eri's father, "Because I love her."

"You're so young to tell those things. Admit it or not, you got nothing to brag about yourself…"

"I might not come from a wealthy family or someone who is very intelligent but there is only one thing I could do… I will never leave Eri-chan no matter what. Give me ten years Oji-san, let me prove to you that I am sincere of Eri-chan."

"Even if it will cause you pain in the heart to see her with other man?" the older man asked.

Niou nods, "Yes… I believe that if we are meant to be, fate will make our path crossed in the future."

"I put my trust in you as Eri's father. Do not let anyone hurt her including yourself. Be sure to make her happy always."

"Ha..hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" the silver hair replies and bows again.

* * *

White Day has come and the girls are excited to receive chocolates from the boys on whom they give their handmade chocolates last Valentines Day. Another reason for them to celebrate is that Atobe will sponsor a White Day Party on his big mansion. Atobe personally invites Eri as Rikkaidai's kaichou to let their school join the party. The girl turned down Atobe's invitation but later she accepts it after Sanada convinced her. Thanks to Yukimura's manipulative attitude to let Sanada talked to Eri.

"The dress fits you well," Niou commented as he examined Eri from head to foot while smirking.

"Stop harassing me with that look, Haru-kun. "Eri warned and get back to the fitting room immediately.

"Hey Eri-chan, I'm only telling the truth… The dress really suits you. Puri~"

"No! Don't lie to me! Whenever you ended your sentence with 'Puri~' you are lying!" the embarrassed girl said from behind the door.

"Puri~"

"Ahhrrrggg…. Stop saying that word!"

Niou roam around the dress shop and looks at the formal dresses. He stopped in front of a mannequin and admired the dress it is wearing. He called the sales lady and asked to give the dress to Eri in the fitting room.

"Excuse me, your friend wanted you to fit this dress." The sales lady said.

Eri opened the door and get the dress. It is a lavender empire cut dress with rhinestones. The girl's eyes glitters when she saw how nice the dress is. It's so simple yet elegant. She fits the dress and it really suits her. She get out of the fitting room and walks toward Niou who is currently flipping pages of a magazine.

"Hey…" she said to get the trickster's attention.

Niou looks at her and smirks; "Now that's better. You look like a young lady now."

Eri decided to buy the dress. Thanks to her father's debit card she was able to choose whatever dress she likes. Niou carried the box containing the dress and they head towards a lady's footware shop. Eri was so fascinated on all the shoes that she couldn't decide on what to choose.

"This silver stiletto will compliment your dress," Niou said and pointed to the stiletto on the glass display.

Eri fits the stiletto and decided to buy it without a second thought. On the other hand, the trickster is already thinking why Eri acts so weird about the shopping stuffs. He asked her for a coffee break and they went to a maid café. As usual, they order a cup of cappuccino and cheese cake. The girl noticed that Niou is looking at her that is why she asked him if something is bothering the trickster.

"You seem so excited about this shopping stuffs. I'm surprised," the silver hair said with a bit disappointment since he doesn't expect that Eri will be that materialistic.

"Yes, I'm excited about t shopping," the girl said and drinks the cappuccino. "Actually this is the first time that I buy a dress."

"What?" the trickster asked very surprised.

Eri nods and continue her explanation, "I don't usually go on malls and boutiques because my Oka-san doesn't like me to go with her during shopping."

"How about your clothes? Did your mother buy it for you?"

"Yes, she's the one who buys all my needs…" Eri replied and give a fake smile, "…but I don't have many clothes... all I have are yukata and kimono. That is why I'm so happy when Oto-san gave me his card to buy whatever I like. I don't need to borrow dress from my friends."

"Eri-chan…" Niou get a handkerchief from his coat when he saw that the girl is starting to sobs. "Why don't you tell your father about how your mother treated you?"

"Oto-san already knows that… "

The silver-hair suddenly remembered what Eri's father told him. _"I put my trust in you as Eri's father. Do not let anyone hurt her including yourself. Be sure to make her happy always."_

"Haru-kun… Haru-kun…" the girl called out.

"Oh, yes Eri-chan?" he goes back to his senses.

"Uhmmm…. The people around are looking at us… I think it's because I am crying… what should we do?"

The trickster simply looked around and when he confirmed that the people around are really staring at them, he knelt before Eri. "Gomen Eri-chan… I do not intend to surprise you like that… may I repeat my question, could you be my girlfriend?"

Eri is star struck of what Niou said. Is the trickster serious about it or did he made it as an alibi so that the people around would not think that she is being rejected by him. _"Stupid Haru-kun, what are you saying?" _

"Eri-chan, just get along with my script…" Niou whispered.

"Ha.. hai!" the girl replied.

The people around the place clapped their hands and teased the two middle schoolers.

"Let's get out of this place now. Puri~" the trickster said and carries all Eri's shopping bags. "See you around minna-san!"

After they leave the café, Niou can't help but to chuckle. Eri is indeed a great accomplice. But when he glanced at the girl he thinks the possibility of Eri being his girlfriend. "Say Eri-chan…"

"Hmmm?"

"No.. nothing…" the trickster hold back.

"What is it?"

Niou stopped from walking and take a deep breath, "Could you be my…"

The girl blushed but she didn't stop him from asking. It's White Day, the most romantic day a boy could ask a girl about love matters. She looked at Niou straightly and waited for the trickster's next word.

"Could you be my…" Niou dropped the shopping bags he is carrying and hold Eri's shoulder. "…my date at the party later?"

Eri nods and smiles, "I will be glad to be with you at the party Haru-kun."

"See you later then," Niou replied and walked away trying to hide the tint of red on her face.

"See you later… Haru-kun…" Eri said under her breath as she watched the trickster walking away. _"Am I really doing the right thing? I'm so confused... I love Haru-kun... but why can't I let go of Bunta?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story is coming to an end, will it be a happy ending for Niou and Eri? Who will the girl choose?

There is also a conversation between Eri's father and Marui. Check out Honey, Honey Chapter 20: Sweet Treat. Try to analyze and compare on who do you think get the approval of Eri's father. The tea conversation is actually a test of love and intellect.

If I get **40 REVIEWS for this story, I will make a sequel **so if you think this story deserves a sequel, please help me reach my target. Arigato gozaimasu *bows*

Meanwhile, I will publish **DANCE WITH ME: Tango by Three** on Valentines Day. It is an AtobeXOCXSanada story. The OC is no other than Eri's friend named Kanzaki Sakura so expect Eri's exposure later on that new fanfic. It will be a dizzy dance for the Tango Pair, so wait for it.


	8. End of Contract

**Author's Note:** After one and half month of deciding about the story ending, at last I manage to publish this. Allow me to give my gratitude to the following who share their time in reading this story.

**Favorites:** AznMistress, boncuk5174, celtic27fionn, Choco3Symphony, dove tree, Inferno Caeli, Momo Mirasaki, PurePrincess, Shitenhouji Chuu, Simple Shimmers, Smash41KMF, xBildenxSiexLachelnx, Magic Detective

**Alerts:** asakociel,asianFrustration, AznMistress, celtic27fionn,dove tree, Hidden in Sunlight, iamspastic, Ice-creamy-life, Inferno Caeli,IsaBis, .eiJi, Petenshi Sanctuary, PurePrincess, rebirthreborn, roonaty, Sakumi Echizen, Shitenhouji Chuu, Simple Shimmers, SmartOotori, Smash41KMF, weaseldale , xBildenxSiexLachelnx,

**Reviews:** reichimassu, PurePrincess, Shitenhouji Chuu, W. F Angel, asianFrustration, Inferno Caeli, SmartOotori, AznMistress, SmartOotori, Simple Shimmers, xBildenxSiexLachelnx, Smash41KMF, Reiri502, rebirthreborn, Niou, hazel-ryvlyn

Enjoy reading XD

* * *

**Chapter 8: End Of Contract**

Niou looked at his watch to see the time; Eri is already 40 minutes late and yet he didn't receive any sms or call from the girl. He dialed the girl's number but it cannot be reach. The party has already started and everyone is having fun including Sanada who seems to be challenging Atobe to a dance showdown.

"Tsk, that Sanada… I thought he doesn't know how to dance?" Niou commented to entertain himself from boredom.

"Hmm… the probability that it's the only dance steps that Genichirou knows is 99.99 percent," Renji assumed while cupping his chin.

"So where is the .01 percent?" the trickster asked.

"I don't know, I just like to say 99.99 percent so that it will sound more logical," the data master replied.

"Puri~"

The other regulars can't help but to laugh at Renji's comment, they never think that the so called Data Master of Rikkaidai could say something like that.

"Did I miss something?" Marui who just arrive at the Rikkaidai's table suddenly asked.

"Marui-senpai, where have you been?" Kirihara greeted.

"Yo Bakaya, what's happening here? Where's Yukimura and Sanada?" the red hair asked ignoring his kohai's question.

"There's nothing interesting going around except from Yukimura cross dressing as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Sanada dancing tango on the dance floor," Niou replied passively to Marui and drinks the tasteless orange juice.

"I see," the red hair replied.

Suddenly, the trickster noticed something that will interest Akaya. "Hey bratling, look over there, your girlfriend (a.k.a. Kirihara's admired girl) is dancing with Hyotei's Ootori."

"Oh yeah Bakaya, that is your girlfriend and she looks so happy with Oootori. Tsk, tsk, tsk… Aren't you going to get your honey back from the one who steal her?" Marui flamed up the seaweed headed kohai.

"Of course I will take her back," Kirihara replied starting to flame up.

"Yeah, that's the spirit Bakaya, take her back since you're her first love. Don't let that Ootori to steal her away from you," the red hair cheers up his kohai.

"You think it's that easy to take her away from Ootori, ne Marui? I don't think so, that girl also likes Ootori the way she also likes Akaya," the trickster replied.

"You might be right Niou-senpai, but I won't give up that easily."

"Tsk, then prove it… you see them dancing? Take her away from Ootori. Puri~"

Upon hearing the challenge, Kirihara get up from his seat and walks towards the dance floor where Ootori and the girl is dancing. Niou and Marui were shocked of their desperate kohai. They almost jaw dropped and look at each other.

"That Bakaya…" the red hair muttered and chuckled.

"You seem so happy, did something good happen to you?" Niou asked and take a sip of the tasteless orange juice full of ice.

"Yeah, there's something good that happened to me. Is there a problem with that?" the tensai replied and pop his precious green apple bubblegum. "I also won't loose to you, Niou…"

The trickster shrugged and looked back at the dance floor where Akaya is dancing horribly. After sometimes, he excused himself from the group to breathe some fresh air since the mood of their table has changed when Marui arrived. Not far from where he is, he overheard the conversation between Eri and her friends.

"Let them play tennis and choose whoever wins the match," Eri's friend suggested out of boredom.

"I agree with that, it's the best way to determine who is better," another one said.

By hearing her friends' opinions, Eri decided to walk away from them because instead of helping her on her problem, she is getting more confused on what to do. Still out her mind, the girl suddenly bumps to Niou who purposely appeared behind the marble post.

"Serious debate with your friends?" Niou asked with a smirk.

The girl was surprised of the trickster that she almost jumped back. Her heart started to race fast and become speechless. She feels so guilty of what she did when she go with Marui earlier since she promised Niou that they will be together at the party.

"Haru-kun, I'm…" her words are cut off when the trickster placed his fingertip on Eri's lips.

"Shh…" Niou draws himself near the girl and smiles.

"Aren't you going to ask why I came late?" Eri asked with guiltiness on her voice since she went on a dinner with Marui before going to the party.

"I do not ask questions that I already know the answer, Eri-chan."

"Why do you love to torture me?" Eri asked while looking directly at Niou's eyes.

"Because you also love to see me in pain…" the silver hair replied and ruffles Eri's hair.

Eri take off Niou's hand on her hair and give a gloomy smile. When Eri noticed that there are students looking at them, she asked Niou to come with her at the rose garden to avoid any gossip. They sat on a bench near the garden fountain and remained silent while listening to the music being played by the orchestra at the party. Eri sighs deeply as she remembers her friends advise to choose the one that will leave her no regret. She take a deep breath and was about to say something when Niou suddenly speak up.

"Happy White Day, Eri-chan." trickster said and pulled out a rectangular wrapped present out of his coat.

"Arigato, Haru-kun…"the girl blushed and takes the present from Niou. "Happy White Day too…"

"You're so pretty tonight your royal highness," the silver hair teasingly whispered to Eri.

"Stop teasing me Haru-kun… everybody knows that I'm not that attractive."

"But you still caught my attention Eri-chan…"

"Should I believe your beautiful lie?" the girl asked.

"Lies are not beautiful at all times Eri-chan; always remember that."

Niou smirks since Eri can't hide her blush. He was about to pull the girl closer to him but he stopped himself when he saw Marui looking at them from the veranda. It's the first time that he saw such kind of seriousness on the tensai's face. Considering the feelings of Marui and for the sake of their friendship, Niou didn't continue his plan of hugging Eri.

"I like…" the girl mumbles while looking downward and hugging her arms.

The trickster yawns; pretending to ignore Eri's confession. He stretched his arm and wrapped it gently on the girl's shoulder then he looks upward on the starry sky. "Don't say things that you are not supposed to say… your presence is enough for me."

"Liar…" Eri whispers and leans at Niou's shoulder blushing extremely. "How many girls did you say those words Haru-kun? And how many girls have you danced while I'm not around?"

"Why Eri-chan are you jealous that I dance other girls?" Niou looked at the girl and smirked.

Eri turn away her gaze from the trickster and slowly moved away, "I'm trying to be lenient as much as possible Haru-kun..."

"Oh come on Eri-chan, don't be jealous… you will always be MY ONE and ONLY. Puri~" Niou knelt in front of the girl; he waved his empty hand magically and a rose appeared on it.

"I'm not moved by your trick Haru-kun! Now tell me, how many ONE and how many ONLY do you have?" Eri tries to brush off her blush and pretends to be stoic on how romantic Niou is acting.

"You're so mean Eri –chan, of course I only have you," he replied and gives the rose to Eri.

The girl gets the rose and sniffs it gently, "Until when are you going to tell al lie Haru-kun?"

"Until the end, Eri-chan…I will live by my name." Niou smiled and stand up while fixing his coat.

Before the party is over, Niou accompany Eri back to the girl's table. As they arrive, Eri's two friends are grinning mischievously on them. The silver hair greeted Eri's friends and even kissed their hands. Eri's friends are accustomed to him.

After the party, Eri doesn't go home because she was invited for an over night stay by Atobe's cousin who happened to be one of her best friends. Because of that, Marui was waived on his responsibility of accompanying Eri to go back on the girl's house since he asked Eri's father to escort the girl at the party. Niou has a strong feeling that Eri and Marui have been together before they went to the party but he doesn't confront either of them.

"Let's have a match," Niou said out of the blue when he met Marui halfway on the wash room.

"I would have asked you that, you have just asked me first." The red hair replied.

"Next week before graduation day, meet me at the public court near Hyoutei Gakuen, I'll be waiting for you," the trickster challenged.

"Fine with me, may the best man win." Marui said.

Unfortunately, their plan of deciding who will win Eri didn't happen since the girl discover it. Eri gets so angry and made the two boys realize that she's not a trophy that could be the prize of whoever will win the match. Marui and Niou didn't say any word. They could have gone far by using tennis to decide on whose gonna win Eri's heart. But what surprised them is when Eri speaks up…

"After the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I want to see both of you under the big old Rikkaidai tree…"

* * *

Niou rest his left arm on his eyes while lying on his bed hoping that he will fall asleep but nothing is happening; Eri's words are still lingering on his mind. How could it happen to him? He's hailed as Rikkaida's trickster and now he's suffering because of a girl. He get up from his bed, grabs his phone and leave his house in the middle of the night. He can't wait until morning to see Eri.

"Hello?" the girl greeted over the phone while rubbing her eyes.

"It's me Eri-chan…" Niou said.

"Haru-kun…?" Eri talked back and glance at the wall clock on her room.

"I'm here outside your house."

"Am I dreaming? It's very late Haru-kun… go home already."

"I won't go home unless you say you forgive me," the trickster desperately stated.

"Is that all that you came for? How imprudent!" Eri replied and looked outside the window of her room. She saw Niou standing on a lamp post while looking at her.

"I'm damn serious Eri-chan. Will you forgive me of what I did?"

"Haru-kun… you got nothing to ask sorry for. It's me who has to blame since I don't know what to do…"

"I'm sorry Eri-chan. I'm sorry that things turn this way. But always remember that no matter what happen tomorrow, I will always be here for you."

"Haru-kun…"

"Well, got to go back home. See you tomorrow Eri-chan." Niou hanged the call and waves his hand while he leaves. As he walked away, it's the only time he realize that he is wearing pajama. Good thing that the street is so clean that nobody could notice him or else he might be misunderstood as sleep walking.

* * *

Graduation day has come and as Eri wished, Niou and Marui went to the old Rikkaidai tree. It might be a tough decision for her to choose between the two boys she loves dearly but it's a must. After her father permits her to excuse herself, she immediately runs towards the big old tree.

"She's late," Marui muttered.

"Do you think she'll come?" Niou ask while leaning on the opposite of the tree where Marui sit.

"Who knows…" the red hair replied and popped his green apple bubble gum.

Suddenly, Niou spotted the girl running towards their direction. He immediately fixed himself and welcomes the girl with a gentle smile. As Eri approached him, she accidentally tripped on her kimono and fell towards Niou's arms.

"Hey Eri-chan, are you alright?" the trickster asked.

"Ha..hai, I'm alright Haru-kun…" the girl replied while blushing. _"Stupid kimono!"_

"Why are you so careless Eri-chan?" Niou asked and assist Eri to stand properly.

"I'm not careless Haru-kun…" she replied with a smile.

"Ah, that's my girl… but don't let me worried about you so much," the trickster said and place her two hands on Eri's shoulders and looked at the girl's eyes directly. His sapphire eyes gazing with sincerity at Eri's dark brown eyes.

The girl suddenly takes away her gaze on Niou but the later raise Eri's chin gently so that their eye contact will be maintain.

"Don't be careless Eri-chan… and please always take care of yourself. I'll do everything to see you happy."

"What do you mean Haru-kun, why are you saying these things to me?" Eri asked uncertainly when Niou suddenly hugged her for a while.

"I'm ending our contract here," the silver hair whispered and let go of the girl.

Eri stayed on her place and couldn't react for the moment. Is everything only the trickster's act as part of their contract?

"Haru-kun, I…" again Eri's sentence was stopped.

"When the dark, white horse moves forward and forward, it goes back." The silver hair said as he pulled away from the girl.

"I still don't understand Haru-kun."

"Eri-chan, I know that my presence brings you a lot of trouble. When we first met, I thought I could have you to play my pranks but as I know you more things become different. You have Marui before you have me and I know that no matter what I do; Marui will always have a place in your heart."

Eri doesn't speak up as tears started to fall from her eyes. She wipes it with the sleeves of her kimono like a helpless child. "Is everything part of your trick Haru-kun?"

Niou nods, "You're right Eri-chan, everything is only a play. I only like you because I see you as Aiko (Niou's first love). I'm sorry Eri-chan… please forgive me. Puri~"

"I hate you Haru-kun! I hate you!" Eri yells while punching Niou lightly on the chest but the trickster ignores her whinning.

"I know you're still there chewing your precious bubblegum Marui Bunta! Show yourself now; your Honey is waiting for you!" Niou yelled while receiving Eri's attack.

Surprised of Niou's words, Marui swallowed the green apple bubblegum. Then he casually shows himself to them.

"Now that your prince charming is here, allow me to leave and give both of you privacy to talk about yourselves," Niou said and avoid looking back at Eri. When he passed Marui, he pushed the tensai towards Eri and grins mischievously. "Puri~"

"Niou you're…" Marui glares at the trickster since he accidentally hugs Eri.

"As I told you Marui, I am not the kind of person who will betray a friend." The trickster said and waves his hand in a careless manner then he walks away.

As he walks dejectedly, he encounters Eri's father halfway. He looked at the older man and gives a gloomy smile. On the other hand, Eri's father gives him a tap on the shoulder.

"Is it really alright with you, Niou-kun?"

"Hai, Ichirou oji-san… I take your advice to make Eri-chan happy. And I know she will be happier with Marui." Niou replied and looked at the bright sky.

"Niou-kun, it's not what I meant when I told you to always secure Eri's happiness."

"I know it Oji-san, bust still I lie to her, I told Eri-chan that I love another girl."

Eri's father sighs and pats Niou's back lightly, "It's part of growing up. Unless you didn't experience pain of sacrifice you will never be a man. Eri will study in Germany for 2 years… it's her flight tomorrow."

"If Eri-chan will go to Germany does it mean…nah, why does water keep pouring from my eyes?"

"Take this to wipe your tears, don't be embarrassed." the older man gave him a handkerchief.

"Arigato gozaimasu for everything Ichirou oji-san," Niou said and gives a bow. Then he takes the handkerchief and runs away.

"Young love… how thrilling yet painful in the end… it's so rare to find someone like him this time. Someone whom I could entrust Eri and be called as my son," Eri's father said to himself.

Niou wipe his eyes and continue running towards the school gate. His mind is clouded by many things and pain is tormenting his heart. But what can he do, even it hurts life must go on. It's so early to say that Eri is the girl meant for him. There are many things that will happen along the way and he still have 10 more years to keep his promise of staying at Eri's side as a friend and to prove to Eri's father that he is worth of the girl.

"The next time I see you Eri-chan, I promise that I will be the man worth of you…" he mumbles under his breath and suddenly stopped from running when he saw someone that really surprise him.

"Porcupine…"

Niou gives a smirk and walks towards the direction of the only person who called him like that. Life is really unpredictable, a time for goodbye and a time for hello. Who knows what lies ahead?

"Ah…why does the sky is so blue today? Ne, Aiko…?"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Will Niou still hold his promise to be by Eri's side? Or will he move on with his life and renew his affection with other girl who happened to be his first love?

Please **do not remove this from STORY ALERT** since I will publish a sequel for this. But then it will take a long time since I will concentrate with **"Dance with Me: Tango by Three"** (AtobeXOCXSanada).

Feel free to tell me your opinion about this ending on your review. Arigato Gozaimasu. *bows*


End file.
